Sleepwalking
by warblermillie
Summary: On one his nightly search for food, Blaine finds something even more appetising. Klaine oneshot, before the Kliss.


It wasn't unusual for Blaine Anderson to be walking the corridors of Dalton at 1:17am. In fact, it was so usual that the janitor left the kitchen door unlocked each night with a set of keys next to the fridge. Seeing as Blaine's father was a large benefactor of the Academy, no one found a problem with him scavenging some food every night. All the students simply accepted that Blaine was, and always would be, hungry.

He tip-toed past the closed doors of students rooms quietly, letting a dim torch lead him down the corridor. His mind wasn't focused on much, toying with the idea of actually cooking something and whether it would be too loud. He turned the corner and saw an orange light glowing from the open door of someone's room.

Blaine flicked off his torch and as he reached the room, he peered in. It was one of the few single dorms in Dalton and the bedside lamp was on, however no one was in there. Blaine checked again but was greeted by no one so he took a few cautious steps in.

He felt like slapping a palm to his face when he realised who it belonged to. Theatre posters and photos were stuck to the large pin board above the desk in the room and Blaine could distinctly see Kurt Hummel's face grinning up at him. He looked over his shoulder and seeing nothing, walked over to the pin board.

Blaine had only caught glimpses of Kurt's room before as they mostly went to his own room. Now, he analysed every picture on the board, smiling to himself. There was a photo of Burt Hummel and a beautiful woman who must've been his mother. Standing in between them with a tiny smile was a baby-faced Kurt. He looked really young.

There were other ones like that, a picture of him and his mother on a swing, of them at the beach and then she disappeared from the rest. The photos showed Kurt getting older, singing at concerts and then one of him in the football team.

"He was kicker?" Blaine whispered to himself. How did he never mention this to him? Blaine chuckled.

There was a sudden bang from the door and the lights went out. Blaine jumped, slamming his leg into the desk and he tripped, yelping slightly. He crammed a hand over his mouth as he hit the ground; there was someone in here and he didn't want them to know he was. He lay on the floor, knee throbbing and holding his breath as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

A faint light was coming from the moon outside the window and Blaine used that to focus. He could just make out a figure standing by the bed and Blaine's eyes widened. But the figure simply sat down and started mumbling.

"I told you I didn't want a cake, Harry-" The person said. He continued rambling on about something and it took Blaine a while to figure out what was going on.

He slowly sat up and noticed that the figure didn't react to him moving. He dragged his foot along the carpet, making a louder noise but the figure ignored him. They must be sleepwalking!

_Oh God, _Blaine thought, mind racing, _If they're sleepwalking- and Kurt's not- is that Kurt? Oh, this is too good!_

Blaine felt the floor with his hand, trying to find the torch he'd flung when he fell. His palm made contact with the black plastic and he flicked it on.

Sure enough, sitting on the bed was Kurt. He was dressed in a tight-fitting white shirt and loose blue pyjama bottoms and was twiddling his hands on his lap, staring into the distance. His muttering had drowned out to just chewing on his lip. Blaine directed the torch to the lamp that had turned off and it was lying on the floor. He stood up and walked in front of Kurt, seeing if he noticed him.

Kurt didn't acknowledge him so Blaine lifted the lamp back onto the bedside table again and switched it on. He turned his torch off and placed it next to the lamp and then looked back to Kurt.

"Kurt?" He asked gently. He knew you weren't supposed to wake a sleepwalker but if he was in his own room he wouldn't freak out to much, would he?

Kurt didn't do anything again so Blaine moved in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt?"

"I thought we were driving?" Kurt said suddenly, making Blaine jump. Blaine grinned and Kurt continued, "We had pancakes and we only have pancakes when you're driving."

Blaine laughed at his friend and sat down next to him. Kurt continued talking in his sleep about his morning routine and Blaine watched him, half amazed and half amused.

"You didn't finish your coffee, now it's going to get cold!" Kurt scolded, still staring at nothing. He pulled his legs up next to him on the bed and yawned.

"Shall we sleep now, Kurt?" Blaine asked, laughing. Kurt blinked as if he heard him but didn't make any other sign of waking properly. Blaine gently put a hand on his back and one on his arm, pulling him down. Kurt let him pull him down on the bed but he rolled over, trapping Blaine's arm.

He closed his eyes and Blaine tried to pull his arm.

"Kurt?" He asked again, "Kurt, I need my hand. Kurt?"

Kurt shuffled again and Blaine sighed. He tried tugging again, but it was really stuck fast. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows a little, a crease forming between them and pouted and Blaine couldn't help but smile. He just looked so cute sleeping.

Blaine looked at his arm again. He couldn't stay there. Kurt would wake up in the morning and freak out if Blaine was next to him. I mean, come on, Blaine had just told him about his major lack of appeal and now he wanted to sleep next to him? But Blaine didn't mean to be harsh to him. Just sometimes, he didn't think about what he was saying.

He shook his head and sighed. Okay. So he'd wait for Kurt to roll over again and then move. But it might be for a while. He may as well get comfortable, right?

Blaine slowly leaned down so he was lying next to Kurt. He looked so perfect up close, hair messy from sleep but everything else pristine. His arched eyebrows relaxed again, long eyelashes fluttering slightly. His mouth was parted slightly, almost as if he was begging for a kiss.

Blaine restrained himself though and wiggled his arm a little more. Kurt took this as an invitation in his sleep and rolled over, closer to Blaine. He almost said something until he heard Kurt express a little sigh into Blaine's neck, going, "Mmm..." quietly.

Blaine didn't think he had ever heard a more attractive noise.

Kurt shuffled ever closer if possible, burying his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine stiffened, not believing this. Kurt had dropped his arm onto Blaine's chest and had curled a fist around the fabric of his worn harry potter shirt. Blaine could feel Kurt moving his mouth slightly and he widened his eyes.

Yes. Okay. Kurt was basically kissing his neck.

Blaine's hands curled into fists as Kurt opened his mouth and let his tongue-

_Oh God-!_

Blaine sprung away as fast as he could, jumping right off the bed. Kurt got tugged and fell off, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Blaine tripped on the cord of the lamp and they both fell to the floor for the second time that night. The light flashed and went off as Kurt exclaimed, "Ow!"

So, he'd woken up.

Blaine pushed himself away from Kurt in the sudden darkness. His eyes just made out Kurt sitting up and bringing a hand to his head, rubbing it.

As quietly as he could, Blaine moved until his back hit the doorframe. Kurt surprised him by talking.

"You're kidding me? How did I- Oh, haven't broken the lamp, have I?"

He was talking to himself, not in his sleep, just normally. Blaine watched him stand and then reach for the light. Blaine quickly stood too and bolted from the room silently. As he left, the light turned on and he heard Kurt say, "Oh, good," happily as he saw it worked. Blaine turned the corner, suddenly not so hungry.

As he rounded the corner, he realised; he'd left his torch.

Blaine stopped and suppressed a soft groan. He'd just have to wait for another opportunity and hope Kurt didn't discover it before he did.


End file.
